staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Września 2011
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:50 Codzienne przypadki wesołej gromadki - Dar, odc. 9 (The Gift); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2006) 06:20 Tropiciele zagadek - Zagadka pustego domu, odc. 21 (The Sleeping) - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 06:50 Marta mówi! - Marta i Skits, odc. 2 (Martha and Skits); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 07:20 Pogodni - odc. 43; serial interaktywny 07:25 Ziarno; magazyn 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - 9.03, 9.12; Wiadomości: 9.00, 10.00; Pogoda: 9.07, 10.05 10:05 Orlik w grze; magazyn 10:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Sinco de Mayo, odc. 12 (Cinco de Mayo); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Dziesięciominutowa wyprzedaż, odc. 2 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 11:20 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Znowu Hannibal (Back to Hannibal: Return of Tom Sawyer & Huckelberry Finn); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1990) 13:00 Jak to działa - odc. 1; magazyn 13:35 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 14:05 Samotna matka i seks (Sex and the Single Mom); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 15:45 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 16:35 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011 16:45 Pogodni - odc. 44; serial interaktywny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Rezydencja - odc. 1 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Rezydencja - odc. 2 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:40 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011 - Wojna płci; widowisko rozrywkowe 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Zaczarowany motocykl, odc. 7 (The Magic Motorbike); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Australii 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Casino Royale (Casino Royale) - txt.str.777 138'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:45 Pogodni - odc. 45; serial interaktywny 22:55 Męska rzecz... - Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra (Flyboys) - txt str.777 133'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Zabójcze promienie (SOLAR DESTRUCTION) 83'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:55 Kino nocnych marków - Glee - odc. 1 (Pilot); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Sierociniec dla Orangutanów seria II - odc. 2/ 10 (Orangutan diary - ep. 2/ 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 06:30 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn 07:00 Pogodni - odc. 43; serial interaktywny 07:05 Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Kocia muzyka - odc. 2 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 2 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 07:35 Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Mądra jak... świnia - odc. 3 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 3 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 08:05 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 10 Nowa żarówka Wielkiego Mrugacza (Elias ep. Storeblinks nye paere); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006) 08:15 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 11 Próbny wyścig Szybkasa (Elias ep. Kruse pa provetur); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006) 08:30 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 28 Biwak (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Les Campeurs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 08:50 Pankot i Kotpan przedstawiają: "Pchła Szachrajka" (J. Brzechwa), "Lokomotywa" (J. Tuwim) 10:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 611 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 612 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:10 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 1; serial TVP 11:40 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 2; serial TVP 12:15 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 3; serial TVP 12:45 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 4; serial TVP 13:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (21) gość: Tomasz Karolak 13:45 Europejski Kongres Kultury (1); relacja 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1881; teleturniej 14:25 Europejski Kongres Kultury (2); relacja 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 27 "Powrót do szkoły" - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (66); zabawa quizowa 16:35 Słowo na niedzielę 16:45 Oni zrywali Żelazną Kurtynę - Węgry. Strażnik Żelaznej Kurtyny (The iron curtain tearing down. The Guard At the Iron Curtain); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 17:45 Europejski Kongres Kultury (3); relacja 17:45 Pogodni - odc. 44; serial interaktywny 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 9 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 9; teleturniej 20:00 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Dolny Śląsk; widowisko muzyczne 20:55 Panorama 21:05 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Wielkopolska; widowisko muzyczne 22:05 Kino relaks - Huśtawka 94'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (2010) 23:50 Pogodni - odc. 45; serial interaktywny 23:55 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Piwnica pod Baranami - koncert jubileuszowy (1) 00:55 Wojownik (Street Warrior) 83'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:30 Huśtawka 94'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (2010) 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Pogoda 06:13 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:36 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:08 Poranek TVP Info 07:22 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:37 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:38 Poranek TVP Info 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Serwis info 09:08 Pogoda 09:17 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:38 Pogoda 09:44 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:09 Pogoda 10:13 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:38 Poranek TVP Info 10:47 Pogoda 10:51 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:41 Pogodni (43) - serial interaktywny 11:46 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi (33) 12:15 Zdrowie na talerzu: Wieprzowina (1) 12:30 Serwis info 12:45 Pogoda 12:50 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Debata trójstronna 13:30 Serwis info 13:44 Pogodni (44) - serial interaktywny 13:50 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:30 Serwis info 14:45 Pogoda 14:50 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis info 15:40 Pogodni (45) - serial interaktywny 15:45 Pogoda 15:50 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Studio Wschód 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc 20:21 Pogodni (46) - serial interaktywny 20:30 Serwis info 20:51 Pogoda 21:00 Mówisz - Mosz - magazyn ekonomiczny 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:30 Serwis info 22:53 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:13 Festiwal Biegowy Forum Ekonomicznego 23:26 Kraina pamięci - film dokumentalny (Francja,2011) 00:28 Spętany anioł - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 01:27 Studio Wschód 01:53 Prawdę mówiąc 02:18 Serwis info 02:44 Pogoda 02:50 Sportowy wieczór 03:07 Mówisz - Mosz - magazyn ekonomiczny 03:35 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 04:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 04:29 Pogoda 04:35 Raport z Polski - ekstra 04:59 Listy do PRL-u 05:08 Mówisz - Mosz - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:33 Studio Wschód 06:01 Debata trójstronna 06:25 Jej sukces: Kierowca autobusu (1) 06:28 Eurosąsiedzi (33) 06:39 Zdrowie na talerzu: Wieprzowina (1) Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (87) 07:45 Przygody Animków (88) 08:15 Pies Huckleberry (11) 08:25 Pies Huckleberry (12) 08:35 Pies Huckleberry (13) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg (2) 09:15 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego (2) 09:45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 10:15 Ewa gotuje (134) 10:45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (1) - program rozrywkowy 12:45 Dom nie do poznania (157) 13:45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch - studio 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch - studio 15:15 Się kręci - magazyn 16:15 Kabareton 2011 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:45 Sport 17:50 Prognoza pogody 17:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 20:00 Co się zdarzyło w Las Vegas - komedia romantyczna (USA,2008) 22:05 World Trade Center - dramat społeczny (USA,2006) 00:35 John Doe (21) 01:30 Konkwistador - thriller (Hiszpania,2004) 03:15 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 3: Prolog (1) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej (1466-1469) 12:35 Układ warszawski (1/13) 13:35 Trinny i Susannah ubierają Polskę (8-ost.) 14:35 Top Model. Zostań modelką 2 15:40 Prosto w serce (119-123) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (1) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Mam talent! 4 21:40 Legalna blondynka - komedia (USA,2001) 23:40 Demon: Historia prawdziwa - horror (Kanada,Rumunia,USA,Wielka Brytania,2005) 01:30 Uwaga! 01:45 Arkana magii 03:05 Nic straconego TV 4 04:50 Gość "Wydarzeń" 05:00 To był dzień 05:50 To był dzień na świecie 06:15 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Nieposkromiona Australia - serial przyrodniczy (Francja,1999) 07:30 Digimon (1) 07:50 Digimon (2) 08:15 Ryzykanci 3 (3/15) 09:00 Różowa Pantera (15) 09:30 Różowa Pantera (16) 10:00 Różowa Pantera (17) 10:30 Różowa Pantera (18) 11:00 Galileo (230) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (300) - talk show 13:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Ryzykanci 3 (4/15) 14:30 Surfer z Nicei - komedia (Francja,2005) 16:30 Dzieci natury (6) - serial przyrodniczy 16:55 Psy - zmiana pana (1) - reality show 17:55 102 minuty, które zmieniły Amerykę (1/2) - film dokumentalny (USA) 19:00 Galileo (232) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Hamburger Hill - dramat wojenny (USA,1987) 22:15 Kroniki facetów z klasą: Kroniki Andrzeja Grabowskiego z Alwernii (1/4) - program rozrywkowy 23:15 Sporty walki: Bellator Fighting Championships 01:10 Tajemnicza zbrodnia - dramat kryminalny (USA,2001) 02:55 TV Market 03:10 To był dzień 04:00 To był dzień na świecie 04:25 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 MdM (12) - program rozrywkowy 06:45 Dom: Co ty tu robisz, człowieku? (1) 08:30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (1) 09:30 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) - serial przyrodniczy 10:30 Pixie i Dixie (37-39) 11:00 Barbie przedstawia Calineczkę - film animowany (USA,2008) 12:30 Hutch miodowe serce - film animowany (Japonia,2010) 14:50 Powrót Krokodyli - film familijny (Niemcy,2010) 16:45 Sposób na złodzieja - komedia przygodowa (Dania,2008) 18:30 Tom i Jerry (24-26) 19:00 Timon i Pumba (4) 19:30 Chip i Dale Brygada RR (4) 20:00 Atak Tryfidów (1/2) - film SF (Wielka Brytania,Kanada,2009) 22:00 Miami Medical (1) 23:00 Wyścig z czasem (1) 00:00 Ekstradycja (1) 01:00 Ekstradycja (2) 02:00 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TVN 7 05:25 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 07:05 Mango 09:10 Tajemnice Smallville (7) 10:05 Teoria wielkiego podrywu (7) 10:35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu (8) 11:05 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (4) 11:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (5) 11:55 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (6) 12:20 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (7) 12:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (8) 13:10 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (9) 13:35 Columbo (1) 15:30 Niania: Chłopak Jolki (58) 16:00 Niania: Nasienie życia (59) 16:30 Bez śladu 5 (14) 17:30 Uczciwy przekręt (1) 18:30 Detektyw Monk (7) 19:30 Komediowa sobota: Eliksir miłości - komedia romantyczna (USA,1992) 21:30 Komediowa sobota: Dziennik sierżanta Fridaya - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1987) 23:45 Komediowa sobota: Raperzy z Malibu - komedia (USA,2003) 01:25 Arkana magii 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:15 Powrót Arabeli: Trójka przyjaciół znowu razem (19/26) 08:45 Powrót Arabeli: Marzenka pod szubienicą (20/26) 09:25 Koncert muzyki włoskiej - koncert 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:10 Dokument tygodnia - Kulisy gry - film dokumentalny (Holandia,2008) 11:40 Ziemia i wolność - dramat polityczny (Hiszpania,Niemcy,Włochy,Wielka Brytania,1995) 13:40 Siedem czerwonych róż, czyli Benek Kwiaciarz o sobie i o innych - film obyczajowy (Polska,1972) 15:00 "Projekt Grechuta" - kultura przede wszystkim (1) - koncert (Polska,2011) 16:00 Samotność kucharza szybkich zamówień - film obyczajowy (Polska,2007) 16:30 Porozmawiajmy o Miłoszu: Zrozumieć Rosję 17:00 Iceberg - film dokumentalny (Polska,2001) 17:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 18:00 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: W Starym Kinie - Goście Starego Kina (1) - program jubileuszowy 19:00 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 19:10 Poczmistrz - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1967) 19:45 Upiór - film obyczajowy (Polska,1967) 20:20 Last Night of the Proms 2011 - studio 20:30 Last Night of the Proms 2011 (1) - koncert (Szwajcaria,2011) 21:50 Last Night of the Proms 2011 - studio 22:15 Last Night of the Proms 2011 (2) - koncert (Szwajcaria,2011) 23:55 Śniadanie na Plutonie - komediodramat (Irlandia,Wielka Brytania,2005) 02:15 Symfonie Mahlera pod batutą Leonarda Bernsteina - VIII Symfonia Es-dur "Symfonia Tysiąca" 03:45 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (1) 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 10.09.1988 08:35 Flesz historii (41) 08:45 Ex libris 09:00 Adrar, pani pustyni - film dokumentalny (Francja,2005) 10:00 Wszystkie pieniądze świata (2/4) 11:00 W morzu tajemnic: Zabójcze fale 11:30 Na życzenie widzów: Po co nam to było?: Po godzinach 12:30 Aby dać świadectwo - reportaż 13:10 Grabarze jezior - reportaż 13:30 Ogniomistrz Kaleń - dramat wojenny (Polska,1961) 15:15 Tajemnice żelaznych maszyn - reportaż 15:30 Flesz historii (41) 15:45 Ex libris 15:50 Komunikaty wojenne (16) 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu: Nasz dom - reportaż (Polska,2008) 16:30 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem: Powrót do korzeni 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 17:30 Wszystkie pieniądze świata (3/4) 18:30 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają: Dywizja marketing - reportaż 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 10.09.1988 19:30 Krzyż kresowy - reportaż 20:05 Flesz historii (41) 20:25 Żywot Mateusza - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1967) 21:50 Polonica arktyczne - film dokumentalny 22:25 WTC - zwycięstwo nadziei - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 23:15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 10.09.1988 23:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 251* Odwet 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 252* Ładna rodzinka 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 253* Nic nie było 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 254* Nie powiem 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 255* Trzeba być matką 08:20 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o wilku: Nie ma jak stado - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny 09:20 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 2/13 - Funio - txt.str.777; serial TVP 10:15 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:40 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 1/18* - Wiem, kim jesteś; serial TVP 11:45 Wolna sobota 37'; film TVP 12:30 Polonia 24 13:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 445 - Koniec złudzeń; serial TVP 14:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 14:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 40 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 15:05 XVII Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2011 - Tęsknię więc śpiewam; reportaż 16:00 Kulturalni PL (53); magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 M jak miłość - odc. 830; serial TVP 18:15 Gliwickie lata Tadeusza Różewicza 52'; film dokumentalny 19:10 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na wyspach Polinezji; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Czas honoru - odc. 39* "Wieczór w Edenie"; serial TVP 21:10 Polonia 24 21:35 Kino Mistrzów - Historie miłosne 83'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1997) 23:10 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011 - koncert galowy - Miłosz ci wszystko wybaczy; widowisko rozrywkowe 00:05 Opole 2009 na bis /16/; koncert 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 830; serial TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na wyspach Polinezji; serial animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:55 Pogoda 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 40* - Szok poporodowy; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 03:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 445 - Koniec złudzeń; serial TVP 04:15 Niemcy (Germans) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, USA (1996) 06:00 Zakończenie dnia